Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 31 (Finding treasure)
Finding treasure is the thirty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE and Chats learn different dinosaurs names. *CHARLI pretends to be a laughosaurus. *KATHLEEN rubs a teapot and has three wishes while Jup Jup pretends to be a genie. *CHARLI puts bells on her fingers and flippers on her feet. *The Hi-5 band makes TIM to search for a treasure, following the music. *CHARLI proves us that we are treasures. *NATHAN makes a treasure map. *CHARLI follows Nathan's treasure map to get the treasure. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about Captain Puffy Pants again (Tim), this time he races against Captain High Note (Kathleen) to get a treasure, once they land on the island, they find two dogs (Charli and Nathan) that help them to find the treasure. Gallery Kellie S3 E31.png Charli S3 E31 1.png Kathleen S3 E31.png Charli S3 E31 2.png Tim S3 E31.png Charli S3 E31 3.png Nathan S3 E31.png Charli S3 E31 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E31.png Trivia *In this episode, Charli wore the same shirt from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and sport). *This is the second story of the trilogy of Captain Puffy Pants from Series 3. There is also a new story about him in Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 15 (The arts), this time with Sun as Captain High Note. Songlets ;Word play Dinosaur, dinosaur, what could you be? Stomping through the cycads, chomping on the trees Dinosaur, dinosaur, what is your name? Finding out which one you are is quite a tricky game Triceratops with three big horns Sharp and pointy just like bones. Dinosaur, dinosaur, what could you be? Stomping through the cycads, chomping on the trees Dinosaur, dinosaur, what is your name? Finding out which one you are is quite a tricky game Stegosaurus with plates on his back Stomping along on the dinosaur track. Dinosaur, dinosaur, what could you be? Stomping through the cycads, chomping on the trees Dinosaur, dinosaur, what is your name? Finding out which one you are is quite a tricky game Tyrannosaurus with big sharp teeth Scaly skin on top and underneath. ;Body move #01 Dinosaur, dinosaur, where could you be? Giggling round the cycads, laughing at the trees Dinosaur, dinosaur, what is your name? Finding out which one you are is quite a tricky game Laughosaurus (Ha, ha, ha, ha) with big toothy grin Smiley eyes look at everything. ;Puzzles and patterns If I had three wishes, what would they be? Three wishes, one, two, three Three wishes, would you give one to me? Three wishes, what would they be? If I had three wishes, what would they be? Three wishes, one, two, three Three wishes, would you give one to me? Three wishes, what would they be? ;Body move #02 Oh, oh, my hands are feeling ringing Oh, oh, they're ringing all around Ring, ring, ring, ring They're ringing up and down. Oh, oh, my feet are feeling flippy Oh, oh, they're flipping all around Flip-flap, flip-flap They're flipping up and down. Oh, oh, I'm feeling flippy-flappy Oh, oh, I'm ringing all around Flip-flap, ring, cap I'm flipping up and down. ;Making music Searching for the treasure Following the clue Should I go this way What should I do? Searching for the treasure Ears follow sound Hope I'll find the hidden spot With treasure to be found. Searching for the treasure Following the clues Should I go this way What should I do? Searching for the treasure Ears follow sound Hope I'll find the hidden spot With treasure to be found. ;Body move #03 Finding treasure, look and see The treasures inside you and me Your mind, your body, your heart and soul You are a treasure to love and hold. ;Shapes in space ... island on the middle of the sea Surrounded by water and green palm trees There's a treasure hidden in a secret place Marked with the ... Follow your map over bridges and streams Step by step, oh, where will it lead? Through cool forest and hot desert sand But don't get lost in no man's land. ... island on the middle of the sea Surrounded by water and green palm trees There's a treasure hidden in a secret place Marked with the ... Follow your map over bridges and streams Step by step, oh, where will it lead? Through cool forest and hot desert sand But don't get lost in no man's land. ;Body move #04 Follow the map over bridges and streams Step by step, where will it lead? Through cool forest and hot desert sand But don't get lost in no man's land. Follow the map over bridges and streams Step by step, where will it lead? Through cool forest and hot desert sand But don't get lost in no man's land. ;Sharing stories My name is Captain Puffy Pants I love to do a sailor dance I sing and jig and dance all day Except my pants get in the way, hey. My name is Captain Puffy Pants I love to do a sailor dance I sing and jig and dance all day Except my pants get in the way, hey. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about finding Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about dinosaurs Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about laughing Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about tea & teapots Category:Ep about genies Category:Ep about bells Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about flippers Category:Ep about clues Category:Ep about following Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about Captain Puffy Pants Category:Ep about dogs